Bear's Birthday Bash (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Bear's Birthday Bash", Season 1, episode 35, 35th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's in the Mail, Today? (song) and What's That Smell? Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to Get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well, Let's see What's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, look. It's A Card For Bear. That's Me. Well Come on In. Now let's see who. Hmm What's that smell? Wait a minute. Hmm It's you. Ooh, Tell me, did you just have some cereal for breakfast? Bear: And do you know what I like to do on my birthday? I like to have a nice quiet day relaxing with my friends doing nothing at all. Bear's Friends Meet Bear Ojo: Yeah and a little ice cream. Bear: Thanks. But you see, I didn't want anybody to make a fuss... Tutter: (pops up on Bear's shoulder, yelling) Happy birthday, Bear! Break out the cheddar, guys! The Big Blue House is partyin' today! Tutter: Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell us that you don't want to do anything on your birthday? Bear: Yeah. Yeah just want to take it easy. Give Ojo: Hey, "give." (The Word "Give" appears in four balloons) Pip and Pop: Cool, "give." Tutter: Huh? Ojo: Giving is a really nice way to make someone feel good. But what do you give someone on their birthday? Pip: We could give him... Pip and Pop: A Cake! Tutter: Hey! Where did that that cake come from? Tutter: (quietly) To the kitchen. While Bear's resting. Ojo: Would you help us to keep a secret? Don't tell Bear, okay? It's going to be a surprise! (sniffing) Hey, has anyone ever told you you smell like cereal? Let's go. Come on. The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha (Cut to: Kitchen) Tutter: Guys? Guys? Aw, come on, guys. I can't see what I'm stirring! Pop: How are we supposed to decorate the living room with Bear resting in there? Pip and Pop: It would ruin the surprise. Treelo: Bear Cha-cha-cha. Cha-cha-cha. Tutter: Treelo, look, we don't care if it's the Porcupine Cha-cha-cha. Pop: Yeah. Tutter: We still haven't go time to go dancing! Ojo: Oh oh oh, wait! Yeah. Yeah. The cha-cha-cha. Treelo's got a great idea about how to get Bear out of the living room. (Cut to: Living Room) Bear: (sleep-talking) No, no, mom, it was Goldilocks, Goldilocks. Tutter: Bear? Bear? Bear: (sleep-talking) More porridge. The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha Bear: (laughing) That was great, Cha-Cha every... everybody? (to the audience) Hey! Where did everybody go? Oh, well. There's nothing like Cha-Cha-Cha on your birthday. But you know, All this Cha-Cha-Ching had made this Bear hungry. You know what I can go for? A whole mess of cooked and butter string beans. (lips smacking) Mmm! Let's go down to the kitchen and make some. Everybody in the Tub Ojo: How is it going, you guys? Treelo: Treelo almost done. Tutter: I'm stirring, Ojo! I'm stirring as fast as I can! Ojo: Uh, great. Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Shadow's Story Ojo: (to the audience) Bear's going to be done drying his fur any minute. (to Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop) Are you guys finished yet? Treelo: Look! Treelo finished! Pip and Pop: We're gonna need lots more decorations. Bear: Hey, everybody! (The kids gasping) Bear: Who wants a mess of cooked and butter string beans? Ojo: Oh, no! (The kids panic and running around the hallway think Bear is coming.) (Ojo kept blocking Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop for a place to hide.) (Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop sprint away except Ojo. Suddenly Ojo hears Bear in the distance.) Bear: Hello, everybody! I'll be right down. Ojo: (gasps) Oh, no! What would I do? (gives the audience an idea) Hey, how's that song go? You know the one that Bear sings to call Shadow? Hey, Maybe you could sing for me, okay? I can't hear you. Oh yeah! yeah! ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Um-uh, Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (under the table) Yeah, yeah. ♪ Uh, Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Uh... Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (Ojo stops singing, panting, Shadow appears on the wall and laughing.) Shadow: I'm over here, Ojo! What can I do for you? Ojo: Wow! oh, boy, Shadow! Oh, am I ever glad to see you. Hey, we did it. Okay, I have a little bit of a problem and I need your help. Today it's Bear's Birthday and, um, here's what we need you to do, okay? (whispering to Shadow) Okay, I need you to go upstairs... Shadow: Uh-huh. (Meanwhile in the Upstairs Hallway, Bear peeks to the audience.) Bear: Where is everybody? Hmm. Well, let's go down to the kitchen and try to find them. Shadow: Oh, Bear! Bear: Huh? Who said that? Shadow: (singing) Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday, Birthday. Bear: Shadow, Is that you? (the cameras left) Shadow? (Shadow magical appear on a left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey There, big old birthday Bear, I'm right here! Bear: Shadow, There you are! So, Shadow, What have you been to today? Shadow: I... Oh. Um... I just want to wish the Bear a happy birthday! Bear: Why, Thank you, Shadow, So, Do you happen to tell us a story today? Shadow: Anything for a Bear on his birthday. here's a grand one. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) Monday's child is fair of face (child laughs) Shadow: (narrating) Tuesday's child is full of grace Ballerina Dancer: (singing then trips over) Ow! Oh! Shadow: Wednesday's child is full of woe (An animated image of teardrops can be seen under the child's eye.) (child cries) Shadow: Thursday's child is far to go Far Away Child: (whistles then Pants) Whew! (Whistles again) Shadow: Friday's child is for loving and giving Girl: What a good dog! (dog barks) Shadow: Saturday's child works hard for a living Mining Man: I love digging ditches. Hey! I love it, I dig it! Shadow: Sunday's child is bonny and blithe Cat Girl: Hey, Look at me, look at me! I'm bonny and blithe. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, That was great! Shadow: Well, I think we've spent enough time together now, Bear. Bear: Huh? Shadow: Oh, I mean, um --- I've got to fly now. So, um, see you soon. Bear: Oh, uh, Shadow, uh--- Shadow: Bye. (She magically disappears on the hallway wall.) Bear: Bye? Um, Thanks. Everybody's having a little... odd today. (beat) (to the audience) Do you know what happened to them? Hmm? Oh, well. Let's go down to the kitchen and try to find them. Surprise, Bear! {Cut to: Living Room} Bear: Hello? Hey, This isn't the kitchen. That is just the living room. Oh, well. I'll just turn on the lights. (He turns the light switch on) All: Surprise! Happy Birthday, Bear! Bear: This is great. I didn't want a fuss made, but, wow, I can't believe it. Happy Birthday, Bear! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy happy birthday (babbles) birthday Happy birthday to you To You To me? Everybody Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy happy birthday Happy, happy, happy birthday Happy birthday to you Gee, thanks, guys. Let's sing it to him one more time! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday (Happy!) Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday (Birthday!) Happy happy birthday Happy, happy, happy birthday Happy happy birthday Happy, happy birthday to you Luna's Main Plot About Give and Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Thanks for the great picture frame you made the picture of everybody in it. Pip: Goodnight, Bear! Goodnight, Tutter! Bear: Ah, There She Is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Why, Hello, Bear. Or should I say Happy Birthday, Bear? Bear and Luna: (Laughing) Luna: I sent you a card but you know there aren't any Mailboxes on the Moon. so tell me how was your Big Day Today? Bear: Well, it all started out with a wonderful birthday card from my friend Ursa. Luna: Ah. Bear: And then everyone gave me a party. Luna: Oh, how wonderful. Your friends are so giving, Bear. They love to see you happy. Bear: Yeah, I was happy to just sit back and relax today. But Ojo, Tutter, Treelo and Pip and Pop did such a good job of surprising me. With a little help from all of you, out there too. Luna: Ah. Giving something to someone you care about can make you feel better than anything else in the whole world. Bear: True, Luna. But you know, there is one last thing I'd like for my birthday. Luna: Hmm. And would that be a Goodbye Song? Bear: You guessed it, Luna. Luna: What a wonderful way to end a very happy birthday. I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear. Bye, Now. Well Thanks For Visiting the Big Blue House. Bye. Oh. By the way, Thanks for coming to my party and thanks for the great surprise. See You Soon. ha ha ha ha ha ha. ♪ Happy Birthday To Me ♪♪ Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts